


Home Again

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Muggle Technology, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Molly's nest is empty, and Arthur tries to refill the hole.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out kind of sad, but I promise it gets happy again :) this is an idea I've had for a while now so I'm happy I finally sat down and wrote it out.

“You be safe!” Molly says, holding Ginny tight as she tries to fight back the tears. “And don’t forget to visit!”

“Mum!” Ginny whines. “I’ll be fine!”

“I know, dear, I know,” she says, pulling back from the embrace.

Arthur gives his daughter one last hug. “You go have fun,” he says, squeezing her tight. “And, owl your mother, otherwise she’ll go insane,” he teased.

Ginny laughed, pulling back from the hug, wiping at her watering eyes. “Okay! I’m off then.” she turned toward the fireplace where her suitcase sits. She grabs it, along with a pinch of floo powder, before stepping into the the flames. “Love you guys,” she says before she vanishes in a flash of green.

Molly sighs heavily, taking a seat on one of the nearby couches. “I can’t believe she’s gone,”

Arthur takes a seat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. “We knew this day would come,”

“But so soon?” Molly turns sad eyes towards Arthur. “She’s gone. Everyone’s gone,”

Arthur gave a small laugh. “We used to joke that things would be a lot calmer after everyone was up and out of the house.”

“Yes, but that was before…”

“But isn’t this a good thing?” Arthur asked. “Bill is married with a family of his own, as is Percy, the twins are doing just fine, Ron and Ginny are—”

“But the house feels so empty!” she complained. Listen…”

Arthur frowned. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly!” she exclaimed. “No noise! No yelling, no thundering footsteps, and nothing has exploded in the last couple… couple days!”

Arthur laughed, wrapping both arms around his wife, kissing her forehead. “Oh, Mollywobbles,” he said, pulling her tight. “There comes a time in every parents life when they must say goodbye to their children. And it’s not like we’ll never see them again.”

“I know but… what are we supposed to do now?”

Arthur shrugged. “Whatever we want, I suppose.”

Molly gave another heavy sigh, getting up off of the couch. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“You could always find a hobby or something,” he said. “You know me and my muggle inventions,” he gave a slight laugh to that.

Molly rolled her eyes, but there was a slight smile. “Oh, you know me and my gardening,” she said with a wave of her had. “I’m sure I’ll be alright,”

But everything wasn’t alright. Molly missed the noise. The house was so quiet, it was a bit unsettling at times. Whenever she walked past the kids bedrooms, her heart would ache a little. There were no quidditch posters hung up on the wall. The beds were all neatly tucked in, instead of rumbled from a good nights sleep and covered in magazines and school supplies. She missed listening to the twins scheming in their room, she missed Ron and Ginny arguing back and forth. She missed hearing footsteps sound throughout the house and at all hours of the day and night. She missed gardening and being able to see the kids play quidditch up on the hill. How she always had to replant her flowers because the twins were always picking them for some new potion.

She missed cooking. It was just her and Arthur now. There was no need to cook giant feasts anymore or to make dozens of batches of her famous double chocolate chips cooks. No one was around to eat them all. She loved planting tomatoes and different kinds of fruits in the backyard, but she used less and less of them because she didn’t need all the ingredients anymore.

Arthur misses the kids too, no doubt, but he didn’t know how to make Molly feel better. He hated seeing her so down all the time. He knew their children meant a lot to her, but they had lives of their own now. That didn’t mean that they no longer had any time for their parents, but they were busy adults now. He was at a loss as to what to do.

The days seemed to drag on for Molly as she stumbled through each day. Arthur tried to help, but sometimes he only felt he was making things worse. He sat at the kitchen fiddling with one of his muggle toys when she entered into the room.

“Are you hungry, dear?”

“Hmm? Oh no, I’m okay,”

Molly only nodded, moving to take a seat across from him. “What’ve you got, Arthur?”

“Hmm? Oh! I believe Harry called it a cellphone. It’s this little box that can contact people with a press of a button!”

“Oh?” Molly said, sounding more doubtful than intrigued.

“Yes, see?” he said, showing her the phone, and scrolling down the page. “These are called contacts!”

“Like… for your eyes?”

Arthur laughed. “You know, I said the same thing!”

Molly shook her head, standing up. “That’s great and all, but we have a floo, dear,” she said, kissing his forehead. “I don’t really see the point,” she patted his shoulder, and then left outback for the garden.

Arthur watched her go, shrugging, before turning back to his muggle device. He’d had it for a while now but hadn’t actually used it yet. He continued to scroll through the phone, reading all of the various different names that had already been programmed into it, before something clicked in his brain. Harry had been the one to give him the phone, and so most of the numbers in the phone were of…

Arthur jumped up from the table, excitement running through him. He had an idea. He knew how to make Molly feel better again. He quickly swiped through his phone again, making a mental note of everyone he should contact, before calling the first person on his list.

\---

“Mollywobbles!”

“Hmm?” came Molly’s voice. She sat in her favorite armchair knitting a sweater.

Arthur entered into the sitting room, beaming brightly. “We’ve a house to clean!”

“What? The house is fine—”

“We’ve guest coming over!” he tried again.

Molly stopped knitting. “Guests? Who’s coming? No one is set to visit until at least next—”

“Nevermind about that!” Arthur said, urging his wife out her chair. “We must get ready, everyone should be arriving in about an hour,”

“An hour? Arthur, what are you—”

“Oh! And I’m going to need you to bake some cookies,” he said with another huge grin.

Molly was still highly confused, but now she had the hint of a smile. “Cookies?”

“As many as you can make,”

\---

Molly was working hard in the kitchen, just having finished her third batch of cookies when the floo sounded in the other room. “Molly! Come see who's here!” Arthur said. She quickly wiped her hands off on her apron, before exiting the kitchen and entering into the sitting room.

“Grandmère!” shouted three voices at once. All of a sudden, Molly was enveloped in a tight hug.

Molly smiled brightly as she hugged the children close. “Oh, my babies! You’re all so big!” she said, standing back to look at all of them. “Victoire, beautiful as ever, just like you’re mother,” she said, causing the oldest to giggle. “And Dominique, just as beautiful of course. And Louis! You’ve gotten so tall!” she said, ruffling up his hair.

“Merci!” Dominique said with a bright smile. “I smell cookies!” Louis answered instead. “Ooh, I want to help!” Victoire said.

Molly smiled. “Into the kitchen you go, then! And wash your hands.”

“Yes Grandma!”

“I’ll go supervise, you’ve more guests arriving,” Arthur said, kissing Molly’s cheeks.

She was about to interject, but then the floo sounded again, and out came two more kids. “Grandma!!”

“Well, if it isn’t my little troublemakers!” she said as Roxanne and Fred ran into her arms.

“Grandpa said you needed some company,” Roxanne said. “So here we are!” Fred finished. “At your service!” the twins said together, giving Molly a bow before breaking out into giggles.

Molly laughed, giving them each kisses, before urging them to go play with their cousins. Molly sighed, smiling as she watched Arthur usher the kids out the kitchen to play out in the back. “They were trying to eat all the cookies,” he said once he came back inside. “We just put another batch in the oven.”

“Lovely!” Molly said, pulling Arthur in for a hug. “Did you do all of this for me?” she asked.

He only shrugged. “You felt as though the house was empty. I was just trying to help make it full again.”

Molly smiled, her eyes a bit tearful. She opened her mouth to reply, but once again, the floo sounded and more grandkids started to appear.

First was Rose, followed by Hugo, who immediately came running over to hug Molly. Next was Lily, followed by her two older siblings Maia and Cayden.

“Grandma!” Lily shouted, giving Molly a big hug.

Molly smiled, picking her up and kissing her cheek. “Lils! You’re growing fast too!”

She giggled, her red hair as vibrant as ever. “I’m almost four feet!” she said excitedly.

“You’re getting to be a tall little five year old,” she said. “And Maia, you look so much like you’re grandmother,”

She beamed, her green eyes shining. “I know, everyone tells me it’s the blonde hair,”

“Speaking of hair,” Molly said, running a hand through Cayden’s dark curly hair. “Well… you’ve certainly got your father's hair,”

Cayden squirmed. “Grandma!” he said, trying to duck away from her.

“Honestly, what is it with you two and your hair,” Molly said, trying to comb her way through it.

Lily laughed. “Probably a Potter thing. That’s what dad says anyways,”

Maia snorted. “Well, we can’t all be gifted with silky Malfoy hair,” she said, tossing her own neat blonde curls over her shoulder.

Cayden rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen!”

Molly’s smile widened as she ushered the kids off, telling them to play nicely with their cousins. Soon enough, every single one of Molly’s Grandchildren were over and playing with one another out back while she worked on dinner. Lucy and Molly II had flooed over as well, and even Teddy had stopped by, turning into various different things to keep the children occupied outside. Some of the older ones like Victoire and Cayden came in to help with making food and setting up the table for dinner.

The kitchen table was filled with both people and food. Conversations floated all around, stories of how some of the kids first year at Hogwarts went to conversations of whether a dragon or a thunderbird would win in a fight against each other. Later on that night, sitting in her favorite arm chair, she could hear footsteps all over the house. She could see the twins huddled over in the corner scheming over something, and she could hear Rose and Hugo arguing upstairs. In the kitchen, she could hear something bubbling over in a pot, Victoire saying “Vous nigaud! You’re going to make it explode!” and Teddy reassuring her that he knows exactly what he’s doing.

That night, as she tucked the kids into bed, the bedroom floors covered in toys and various candy wrappers, she no longer felt that lingering sadness in her. When Ginny left, she had felt as though her birds nest was empty. But now, looking at all of her grandchildren, having to rearrange rooms to make up for all the additional children, her heart seemed to swell.

“You didn’t have to do all of this,” Molly was saying as she and Arthur stood in the kitchen drinking hot tea.

Once again, he only shrugged. “I was only trying to help,”

She smiled, kissing his cheek. “You’ve done more than that.”

Arthur smiled. “We started with seven, and now we currently have twelve kids under our roof,” he said, shaking his head with laughter. “And with Ginny’s quidditch season ending, and her _finally_ moving in with Oliver, as well as Fred getting married next year, we are guaranteed to be seeing even more kids,”

Molly laughed too. “And you thought we were done,”

Arthur smiled, wrapping his arms around Molly. “I had a feeling we weren’t. I just wanted you to see it too,”

Molly nodded. She may not get to see her wonderful family every day, but they were their, and she had nothing to worry about. She felt content. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
